The Ticket
by Hera Lou
Summary: Mimi didn't answer. Her forehead creased as she confusedly gazed at her father. "Dad, I don't want to marry a sickly and poor person. Could you amend the question? Like, just in health and in richer?"


**Disclaimer: I do not own the Digimon.**

* * *

The Ticket

* * *

_Takeru-7, Mimi-9, Yamato-10_

"Wait! Take me with you!" Mimi pleaded while running towards the two brothers, Yamato and Takeru.

"Gomen, Mi-chan but you can't come with us to the river." Takeru apologized as he stopped walking and turned towards her.

"But I'm not going to the river. I'm going to the tree house that you built. You're going there right?"

"But isn't it the same? I'm really sorry Mi-chan."

Mimi didn't budge. She looked at Yamato who was standing in a distance. There was an odd look in his eyes as he stared at her.

"It's not my tree house." Takeru continued. "It's Matt and Tai's and the only girls that are allowed to go there are their wife."

Mimi gasped and her eyes widened that it almost fell from her sockets. "W-wife?" She looked at Yamato who was grinning this time as he looked at her shocked face.

"B-but they don't have any wife…" Mimi confusedly looked back and forth to the two brothers. "Besides your brother can't marry yet. He's not old enough."

Takeru scratched his head. "How can I explain this?" he looked at his big brother asking for help. "What should I do Matt? Tai is waiting. Can we just take Mi-chan with us?"

Mimi's face brightened and hugged Takeru. "I know you can't resist me Keru-chan."

Yamato smilingly looked at his brother and Mimi. She was really stubborn. She always wore pink and carried around a Barbie girl. When he first saw her, he thought that she was a spoiled princess. But as time passes, he learned that she was not as he expected her to be.

She was his brother playmate and because of that they became closer to each other. It was one of the reason why he always took Takeru with them because he knew Mimi would follow him.

Tai said that at their age, boys had older women for crushes. He didn't know what attracted him to her. She can be very annoying and bossy sometimes but he had to admit that she was really charming.

At her young age, there was no doubt that she was really pretty. She looked like the doll that she always carries. She's very caring and treated his brother like her own. He was very grateful for that.

He stepped forward towards the two, a lazy smile on his lips. He put his hand on his brother's shoulder. "You go ahead Tk. Prepare our fishing equipment."

Mimi's eyes widened in excitement. "You're going fishing?"

"Yup!" Takeru answered excitedly. "Isn't that great?"

"Just go Tk. I'll handle this one."

Takeru hesitantly nodded. He looked at Mimi first before disappearing in the bushes.

Mimi helplessly looked Yamato. "Take me with you, Yama-chan" She begged. "If you don't take me with you, I'll tell your mommy."

Yamato arched an eyebrow. "And what will you tell her?"

Mimi looked away. She hugged her doll tighter. "You…you have a girlfriend in school. Helen…"

One corner of his mouth twitched. "I see. How did you know that she's my girlfriend?"

"She told her friends. I heard her when I pass-by."

"She's not my girlfriend."

Mimi pouted. "Liar. Helen said to her friends that… that… you kissed." She blushed and looked at the forest before looking at him. "Maybe it was Helen that Keru-chan was talking about, the wife that that you're going take to the tree house."

Amusement lit his cerulean eyes. He didn't want to admit the kissing part. Even though there was a small truth behind it. Anyway, it was Helen who initiated that chaste kiss.

"I'm telling the truth, Mi-chan. Maybe, she has a crush on me. But she's not my crush. You, do you really want to go to the tree house?"

Mimi nodded repeatedly.

"I actually shared ownership of that tree house with Tai and Tk… And the first thing that Tai and I thought when we built that tree house was for fishing and no girls were allowed there…" He saw that disappointment in her face so he immediately continued. "But I could break my vow…"

"Really?" Mimi's face brightened. Her eyes were sparkling with hope and excitement.

"Also, I know Tai and Tk would understand if I do that."

"Because Tai and Tk are kind. I know they would surely understand."

"It's true." Yamato agreed nodding his head. "But it's not because of that that they would understand. If I would to take my wife there, they won't decline. I will tell them that you're my wife."

"What?" Mimi exclaimed in disbelief. She stepped back.

Yamato shrugged. "Okay, if you don't want to." He turned back.

"Wait!" Mimi cried while holding his arm. "H-how can we be husband and wife, we're not married yet?"

He shook his head in exasperation. "Of course, it's just pretend. I will just tell Tai and Tk. They will believe me. It's our agreement. Because a girlfriend is like a wife for us boys."

Mimi didn't move for a moment. She played with the grass in the land with his foot. When Takeru told her that his big brother and Tai built a tree house near the river she became intrigued. She persuaded Takeru to take her with him but he refused.

She knew that in the river was in the middle of the forest and it was far. And she couldn't go alone to there because she was afraid of the snakes that could appear from the bushes. And she hasn't seen the tree house yet. She had been dying to see and climb up to that tree house since Takeru told her about it. And she would do anything just to go there! And right now Yamato was the ticket to the tree house.

After a few moments of looking at the ground, she looked at Yamato. "Okay, I agree—"

"Good. Let's go." Yamato held her hands but she immediately brushed it off.

"We're not married yet."

"What?" shocked was written on his face.

"We're not married yet." She repeated a stubborn glint in her eyes.

"Mi-chan, that's not possible." He irritatedly said. "Just go home."

"Okay." She agreed. "But I will tell your mommy. I will go there now." She threatened.

She didn't know if her threat was effective. But Yamato appeared to be thinking then after a while he grinned at her.

"Okay. But where are we getting married?"

"My dad. I heard once from my mom that he perform a wedding ceremony in the ship."

"To Commodore then!"

* * *

"Are you sure you two want to do this?" Commodore Keisuke Tachikawa asked while holding his laugh. Mimi dragged him to her room while a hesitant Yamato behind them.

"You see Commodore…" Yamato scratched the back of his head. His face was red because of embarrassment "It's Mi-chan who wanted this. Because—"

"Ah!" She stomped her feet. "Hurry up, Dad." She demanded and took something from the drawer. "Here's your Bible. I took that from your room."

Her father chuckled. He didn't hide his amusement on their silliness. But being an only child then, her father indulged her every whims and caprices.

"Commodore, you know boys right?" Yamato tried to explain why they were in that situation. "And Mi-chan took it as—"

"On with it, Dad." Mimi cut in and demanded to her father again. "It's almost sunset and we might not get to the river."

"Do you have a ring, Matt?" Keisuke asked, a smile plastered on his face.

"Commodore…"

Mimi held his hand. There was a ring in his finger— silver sterling. "That, it will do."

"T-that was Dad's gift last year, Mi-chan… Even Tk has one."

"I will return it to you. It's just a prop, right Dad?"

Keisuke laughed. "She's a navy brat, Matt."

After a few moments, Keisuke opened the Bible and picked the appropriate text for what the two wanted to happen while trying to hold his laugh.

"Do you Yamato Ishida, hereby take my daughter Mimi—"

"Dad, you shouldn't tell that I'm your daughter. You're the one conducting the ceremony."

Keisuke grinningly nodded. "Oh, okay. So, do you Yamato Ishida, take Mimi Tachikawa as your lawfully wedded wife, and vowed to love her in sickness and in health, in richer and in poorer and love her till death do you part?"

Yamato glared at Mimi. His face was very red when he uttered a hesitant, "I do, Commodore."

Mimi saw her father biting his lips to keep himself from laughing. "And you, Mimi Tachikawa, do you take Yamato Ishida to be your lawfully wedded husband in richer and in poorer and in sickness and in health, and love him till death do you part?"

Mimi didn't answer. Her forehead creased as she confusedly gazed at her father. "Dad, I don't want to marry a sickly and poor person. Could you amend the question? Like, just in health and in richer?"

"You can't amend what's in the Bible, you stupid girl." Yamato whispered. His patience was running out. "Besides, I have no illnesses and it's just a pretend!"

"O-okay…" Mimi agreed. "I do." She looked at her father whose shoulder was shaking while laughing silently.

"With the power vested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife." Her father ended.

Mimi made a contented smile. "Thanks, Dad." She tiptoed and reached for her father's head and kissed him in the cheek.

After that Keisuke looked at Yamato and grinningly shook his hand. "Love and take good care of your 'wife' Matt. I had a feeling that your father and I will celebrate tonight."

Her mother's loud voice made her father turned to the door. A guest had arrive it was the message of her mother. Her father immediately went out and left the two of them in her room.

"Let's go to the river." Mimi hurriedly invited him.

Yamato held her hand to stop her going to the door. "Wait, a minute."

Her forehead knotted as she looked at him. "Why?"

Yamato grinned devilishly. "Commodore forgot to tell me: 'You may now kiss the bride…"

Mimi eyes widened and tried to remove her hand but Yamato wouldn't let her. "You want this remember. So we have to do this right." He insisted.

Mimi took a deep breathe. She pouted though she was smiling inwardly. She bowed down her head so that Yamato won't see the sparkle of happiness in her eyes. She really had nothing against kissing her. In fact, she was planning on how she could insist on it. But she couldn't insist the kissing part in front of her father.

Yamato was her secret crush and he's the ticket to the tree house. And besides, she was really jealous when she heard that Helen telling her classmate that Yamato kissed her cheek. She would have asked Yamato to kiss her when her father went out of the room. But a real lady like her shouldn't dare to ask a man to kiss her. She was grateful that Yamato thought of it.

"Okay." She pretended like she was being forced to agree with it but deep inside she was jumping with joy. "But hurry up." She looked at him and closed her eyes and offered her cheek. "Hurry up, Yama-chan!" she urged.

After a few seconds she felt something touched her lips. She was shocked. She expected him to kiss her on her cheek. Not in the lips! She opened her eyes and pushed him. "Why did you do that?" her face was flustered.

Yamato arched an eyebrow and there was a tint of red in his cheeks. "You're my wife, isn't it? What's wrong with it?"

"But we're just pretending!"

"What pretend is what I wanted to happen where I would just tell Tai and Tk that you're my wife. But you made it real. I was humiliated because of that. So, it's okay to I kiss you. Besides, you agreed with it." Yamato reasoned out grinning from ear to ear.

Mimi couldn't find a word to counter it. Besides, the kiss wasn't so bad though she was expecting that her first kiss would be in a more romantic place like in the movies and not in her bedroom. Also, she was a step ahead of Helen because Yamato kissed her on the lips and not in the cheeks. And she's officially his wife.

With that thought, she grabbed a big rag doll from her bed. "Let's go!"

"What's that?"

"Our child, Ruggedly Annie."

"Our child—oh" his face looked incredulous. "I only kissed you and we already had a child?"

"Just shut up Yama-chan and let's go." She grabbed his hand and walked towards the door.

* * *

The End

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading. Please kindly review^_^


End file.
